Finger nail polish and polishing implements are well known within the art. Presently, nail polish used for manicures and pedicures is sold in predominantly glass containers with the applicator formed as an appendage to the bottle cap. The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing an automated nail polishing device.